gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta FIGHT
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the eighth episode of Kirby Super Star. Intro "Hey!" "Welcome back to starting the game over again" - Jon and Arin. Game progress The Game Grumps complete Revenge of Meta Knight, defeating Meta Knight. They attempt Gourmet Race, but lose. They end by playing a match of Megaton Punch. Discussion After one of Arin's remarks, Jon brings up how much rule 34 of them exists. They joke about it for a bit, then Arin wonders what that would be like if he were to run for president, leading to Jon suddenly realizing there must be a lot of Obama rule 34. Arin brings up a book he owns of a female artist who basically draws art of herself having sex with various U.S. presidents. Jon is weirded out by this. Immediately following this discussion, Jon starts encouraging people to subscribe to the Continue? Youtube channel, since he considers them to be a big inspiration and lends a lot of their delivery. He especially recommends their episode on Shaq Fu. Arin is fine with this. The Grumps decide to play Gourmet Race. Arin gets upset he doesn't know the controls before realizing Gourmet Race is a single player mode. Meanwhile, Jon talks about a moment in an episode of Check it Out! With Dr. Steve Brule he liked. Arin mixes up the actor who plays Steve Brule, John C. Reilly, with Michael C. Hall, who plays Dexter in the series of the same name. He then starts talking about how that actor had cancer and bursts out laughing. He tries to give a barely comprehensible explanation for that by saying Hall wore a toupée at some point during Dexter ''and it looked really bad. Jon is bewildered throughout. The Grumps conclude by saying they are sorry for anyone who has cancer. Immediately afterwards, John says he thinks you should be able to joke about anything. Arin agrees, but adds "except how small my dick is". Jon then starts making jokes about how "when you rub it, it jizzes fast". Finally, while playing a match of Megaton Punch, Jon wonders how Arin is so much better at it. Arin blames a type of arcade game he used to play, with Jon remarking those games are like gambling. He then mentions he lost a bunch of money on online poker at some point when he was younger. Quotes (After almost making a suggestive comment about Jon) '''Arin:' As if there isn't enough of that on the Internet. Jon: Oh, there's so much rule 34 of us. Alright guys, new mission. Wait! (Laughs) I've already said too much. Arin: We gotta have fifty Jon x Egoraptor drawings by the end of this week. Jon: Lemme ask you something, have you ever sat there and said to yourself-'' '''Arin (continuing):' PLEASE DON'T! Jon: Make as much rule 34 as possible, that is your new mission. Outro Both: Next time on Game Grumps! Arin: Jon wins a lot of money in poker! 'Jon: ' Woo-woo-woo-woo--'' '''Arin: ' Vindicates himself fro--'' (the episode ends) Trivia * The artist depicting herself having sex with presidents that Arin refers to is Justine Lai, in her series of paintings titled ''Join or Die. ''Her objective was to humanize the almost legendary status of presidents. * The episode of ''Steve Brule ''Jon ''mentions is indeed "Money", as he thinks it is. Category:Episodes Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes